He died for you
by Stars Of Light
Summary: "You would have done the same for me..." he said with a pool of blood surrounding his dead body. DANIEL! A beautiful fanfic, NO VXD One shot. (Character death)
1. Chapter 1

"Human proof bullet, a invention everyone would indeed use for the safety of their homes and wouldn't have the worry for the little ones scurrying around."

The worst senior year trip was a turning to be quite interesting then expected. Everyone came, including , the major of amity park. Also, witnessing ghost hunting weapons, from the company Guys in White, was completely different than any other senior trip.

A man pressed a white (what a surprise) button, turning the entire room into a ghost-proof, white jello structure, forming a perfect cube. Everyone gasped in amazement, looking around at their temporary enviroment.

"You boy, come here!"

"Me?"

"Yes, are there any other yous in this place?" The young soon to be graduate, step up on the pure white stone floor, slighty leveled then the other.

"Name?"

"Dash Baxter."

"Young lady, here as well! Name?"

"Valerie Grey."

"Alright, Baxter please stand here and Grey, hold this." he said, giving the new gun to Valerie. "Shoot."

"Excuse me?" said Valerie, her hands were shaking at an impressment rate for a secret ghost hunter, however the thought of killing one of the classmates seem to make her cry blood.

"Shoot him, it would straight pass him."

The young girl closed her eyes, and pulled the trigger, surprising the bullet went straight pass Dash and landed on the floor.

"Well done, anyone like to try?"

No one volunteered, why should they? The Guys in White made their point already.

**(If your bored, read this its the MAIN action of the story.)**

"Okay, Mr. Master, please come up!"

"Uh...Why should I?" he replied. He was not fully human, therefore the bullet might kill his human haft.

"Is there a problem, ?" asked , who strangely came along.

Everyone was muttering about , and before matters could be made worst, he said "Lets give it a try." the most deadliest thing he have ever done.

He slowly approached, with his hand behind his back, face cringed, and eyes closed, ready for the unbarring pain that's about to happen. But something was wrong, were was the pain? Did the bullet go through him? He felt a blast of energy and wind which caused him to opened his eyes.

"No..."

"You would have done the same for me..." the young boy said as he fell, with pool of blood surrounding his dead body.

_**"DANIEL!"**_

_**-Star_Of_Lights**_


	2. Discoutinue

Hey guys!

I haven't gotten that many reviews, and I don't think I should make this story, from a one-shot to a complete story. Please note that I MAY write a closing chapter.

Check out my other stories-

_**My Life is Pain**_-

I always knew that somehow, I'll fall into this. To be honest, I just wish I would just go to sleep and never wake. Ever since he died, I haven't been drinking much. I still do, just not as much as I have been with Alex. I have, though, been cutting more. I guess I have been falling into the days of depression. I mean, I did just lose another best friend. Danny's POV & COMPLETE!

_**Return of the Dead-**_

He died that night. Soaked in his own blood. I'm getting these vision of this boy with many secrets, secrets that I must find out before it's too late. I must figure out what happened to Daniel Fenton.

* * *

_**Love Hurts-**_

Stupid boy, idiot brat. I kept muttering under my breath. Danny, who I actually though cared about me, betrayed me. I can't believe I actually loved him. Yes, I admit, I loved him. That kiss, it was like gentle, like he didn't want me to get ough, a few questions engulfed my head. But the one question I can't seem to answer, is Who is Daniel Fenton? A bad boy,or a lost teen?

Thanks-

Stars_Of_Light


	3. How would you like this story to end?

**Okay so this was supposed to be a story that wasn't supposed to reached so many views, yet its at the 1000s, and I was expecting it to be in the 200-600 range. I have gotten request to finish the chapter, what how would you guys want it to finish? Help me out here, to make it the best ending possible! **

**Also try out my new story-**

**"When you Breathe Thick Smoke"**

**All ideas are helpful!**

**A/N- Yes, I can't find a way to end this story, and therefore I'm asking for help. =)**

* * *

**Stars Of Light**


End file.
